1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing system in which visible light communications are used, a photographing method, a light emitting apparatus, a photographing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known cameras and video cameras which include a function of recognizing a human figure in a viewing angle as an object, and setting various photographing conditions or tracking the object (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2012-151544, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-201979).
Also, with regards to remote photographing in which a remote controller dedicated solely to cameras is used in order to restrain a release time lag which is generated at the time of photographing with the camera and execute the photographing at a timing that a photographer intends, there has been developed a technology in which the release time lag is restrained as much as possible (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-195409).
Incidentally, there is no practical technology, including the aforementioned conventional technology, which is useful in photographing a moment when the object distinctively moves, for example, a moment when a swinging racket hits a tennis ball in tennis. Therefore, the photographer himself needs to be proficient at photographing technique of this sort, or it is required to photograph a number of images which are temporally sequential and which include a moment that the photographer intends, with a camera device with a function of high-speed consecutive photographing.
Also, regarding the photographing apparatus according to the aforementioned conventional technology, for example, when a user who engages in sports such as tennis and golf desires to take a moving image of himself, it is conceivable that the photographing apparatus is fixed at an appropriate position with a tripod and the like, and a record start timing is remotely controlled with the use of an infrared remote controller at a separate location. However, regarding the aforementioned conventional technology, there is a problem in that it is difficult to remotely control the photographing apparatus under a certain condition where the object lies.